Legacy Tamers
by sonofthetrigod
Summary: Seven new Tamers must face the threats of the digital world and work as one to protect it, themselves, the real world, and those around them. SYOC open need good guys and bad guys.
1. Bitemons Birth Part 1

**A/N: Hi there everyone, sonofthetrigod here presenting the beginning of my first Digimon story. I need OCs the form is on my profile page submit by PM only.**

Chapter 1: Bitemon's Birth Part 1

**3****rd**** Person POV**

In the digital world…

"Are you sure about this boss?" asked a voice.

"Absolutely Brezmon! We must entice children into the digital world to act as our slaves! In order to do that we must give them Digimon," said a very different sounding voice.

"But why him?" Brezmon asked. "You know as well as I do that Lord Scourge will be most displeased that we dragged him into this."

"Oh he won't mind as long as we do what we promised!" "Boss" said.

"Okay but uh, what Digimon will he be gettin'?" Brezmon asked.

"The Digimon he most desires of course." "Boss" replied.

**Mike's POV**

In the real world…

"Michael, wake up your breakfast is ready!" my mom called out cheerfully.

"Huh wuh?" I mumbled intelligently.

"Mike get a move on, it's a school day!" my mom hollered more loudly and less cheerfully this time.

"Fine, Ma. I'm awake," I replied.

I hurried up and got dressed slipping my favorite black hoodie on over my t-shirt and sliding into my favorite pair of black jeans. As I ran downstairs I rapped a fist on my little brothers door saying, "Wake up Cody."

"Hey mom," I said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I check my e-mail quickly?"

"First eat your eggs and then you can."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" I said.

Then I glanced down at the eggs and groaned. They were fried eggs, my least favorite kind. _Mom_, I thought exasperatedly, _What were you thinking?_

_Well,_ I thought with some distaste, _Here it comes stomach._

I shoved the whole egg in my mouth and gagged but somehow I was miraculously able to choke it down. I ran over to my laptop and checked my e-mail. "Wait what's this?" I wondered aloud. For sitting in my inbox was an e-mail flashing red. I clicked on it and it read:

Congratulations!

You have been selected as a Digidestined

for the new Digidestined Explorers Game,

choose your Digimon and begin playing.

Click HERE! to sign up.

I clicked on HERE and sure enough a screen popped up but there were so many options of Digimon to choose from that I didn't know what to pick. Before I could even decide it was time to head to my high school and begin the school day. I shut my computer down and shoved it into my backpack. I'd work on it when I got home I decided.

Since I only have to take two classes this year, which is my senior year, I got home around 2:00 P.M. I quickly hopped on the computer and looked for a Digimon to pick when on the screen something popped up or at least I could've sworn it wasn't there before. It was another link and it said: CREATE YOUR OWN DIGIMON. I clicked on it and sure enough it opened into a section where you could design your own Digimon with everything from appearance to attacks. I created a small but powerful Digimon that I called Bitemon. He had neon yellow eyes gray scales and stood about as big as a Guilmon. Oh one other cool thing: He has the Digital Hazard symbol on his chest too. When I clicked submit it asked: You are creating a very powerful Digimon, are you sure you want to proceed? And the two recurring buttons showed up OK and CANCEL. I clicked OK and the screen flashed. When my vision cleared, I saw sitting on my keyboard what looked like a digivice.

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all submit OCs.**


	2. Bitemon's Birth Part 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, or sent me an OC. I need a couple more OCs before I make the next chapter, preferably 15-17, and I need two villain OCs one male and one female that are at least 15 but no more than 17.**

Chapter 2: Bitemon's Birth Part 2

Mike's POV

I picked up the Digivice and realized it was a D-Power like the Tamers of Japan used. Has there ever been an American Tamer before? I knew that in the TV show there were Digidestined in America so why couldn't I be an American Tamer? There was an egg on the screen of my D-Power it was black with grey circles on it. I tapped the buttons, trying to scroll through the screens and up popped up what looked like a compass. I studied it, it was spinning wildly until settling on pointing North-West. I walked that direction until I came to a wall and since I couldn't very well walk through a wall, I walked out to the front door of my house and took another look at the compass application. It was pointing west towards the school. I ran off hope lit in my heart that maybe I'd get a Digimon to call my own.

Working through traffic and running at top speed, I reached the school in about 30 minutes. It was shrouded in mist and I walked into the mist covered area. The D-Power's arrow pointed me to the left and I walked in that direction. I heard a loud bang and looked around, searching for whatever had made the noise. Suddenly I noticed standing next to a trash can and trying to knock it over was Bitemon. Suddenly I heard him cry, "Acid Spit!" And then he shot a small amount of acid, about as much as if it'd been shot from a small nozzle hose, from his mouth and burned a hole in the trash can. "Wow you're strong for a little guy!" I said excitedly. He turned towards me and looked at me with his neon yellow eyes studying me as much as I was studying him it seemed.

"Are you my t-t-Tamer?" he asked in a nervous stutter.

"I think so," I replied, feeling as nervous as he sounded.

"Are you looking for your partner, named Bitemon?" he asked me.

"That's the one," I answered and then said, "My name is Mike."

"That's my creator's name!" Bitemon said excitedly and then he ran up to me. As soon as he reached me we both started to fade out slowly. Once I could see through myself I passed out.

"Greetings Michael James and Bitemon," said a calm sounding voice.

I blinked spots from my eyes and pulled myself up from the floor and noticed Bitemon doing the same. "Who are you?" I demanded of the man I now recognized as such. "And why did you bring us here?!"

"Easy son," the man replied calmly. "You and your partner are in no danger at the moment." I didn't like how he said at the moment.

"Answer my questions please," I said more politely.

"I am the Digital Liege and I didn't bring you to the Digital World, Lord Scourge did," the Digital Liege replied.

"W-w-why were we brought here?" stammered Bitemon.

"You were brought here to serve Lord Scourge," the Digital Liege replied. "But trust me it would be best for all of us if you didn't."

"I don't understand who is Lord Scourge and why would I serve him?" I asked in confusion.

"Lord Scourge is a human who entered this part of the Digital World and conquered it. Pockets of resistance remain but most of the Digimon here follow his orders. Some out of cowardice, some seeking power, and others have been brainwashed."

"If he rules this place why do you call yourself the Digital Liege?" I asked curiously.

"Because it doesn't have to stay that way; after all you didn't appear before him as so many others did and with the aura of power you partner radiates you could certainly put up a fight against him once Bitemon digivolves."

"What do I do in the meantime? After all if the shows are anything to go by digivolving doesn't happen instantaneously, right?" I asked.

"Gather allies, resist in any way you can, and free Digimon," the Digital Liege replied.

"And here," he said as Bitemon and I began to fade again, "Take this!"

He patted Bitemon on the head and said, "Bitemon I give you the gift of the power of radiation. This power will show more as you digivolve."

When I could see again, I noticed I was standing outside of a castle with many fortifications and Bitemon was standing next to me blinking spots from his neon yellow eyes. "Bitemon," I said. "Are you okay buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said cheerfully.

"So Bitemon, should we enter the castle?" I asked my partner.

"I dunno," he replied. "It doesn't feel safe but I feel like we're meant to at the same time."

"Alright then it's settled we'll head for the castle," I replied.

**A/N: Sorry none of your OCs were introduced but at least a couple will be introduced in the next chapter. Please review if you can. Note: Anonymous reviews are welcome but anonymous character submissions will be deleted.**


End file.
